See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil
by Missy10
Summary: It's my first..be nice..and there is no summary..you'll just have to read it
1. Default Chapter

It was early morning and the sun shone in upon the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe walked in to find Prue munching away at a muffin while reading the daily newspaper.  
  
"Good morning dear sister!" Phoebe chirped happily.  
  
Prue glanced at her sister tiredly and asked, "What makes you so happy this early in the morning?"  
  
"Why makes you so grouchy this early in the morning?" Phoebe replied without the same zest she had just moments before.  
  
Prue laughed half-heartedly and responded dryly, "Would you like a list?"  
  
Phoebe pulled up a chair and sat down ready to listen to her sisters troubles, but immediately stood back up. "Oops! Sorry honey but I can't stay. I have to go and do the college thing! But you stay here and make that list."  
  
Prue glared at her sister. "Go ahead to you class...my troubles will still be here when you get back."  
  
"Sweetie, we both know that when I get back you'll put on that fake smile and pretend this whole thing never happened, so promise me that we'll talk about this later."  
  
Prue gave her reluctant nod and gave a glance to the clock. "Pheebs, you'd better get going so you're not late."  
  
Phoebe nodded and began to head for the door, pausing for a moment to look back at Prue. "What are you doing today anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Well I don't have to be at 415 today, so nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Then you should go play with Piper. You know, a sister day...minus one," Phoebe answered.  
  
Prue smiled," One, Piper's probably spending her day with Leo. Two, it's not a sister day if it's minus one."  
  
Phoebe giggled. "I am the life of the party aren't I?"  
  
"Go now," Prue answered.  
  
Phoebe left and Prue smiled to herself. What am I going to do with her?, Prue thought.  
  
  
  
Upstairs Piper woke up to the sun shining on her face. Feeling a warm body next to hers, she smiled to herself. The whole night with out being called, she thought happily. She nuzzled her face into Leo's shirt and began to drift back to sleep, when he stirred next to her.  
  
Piper looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning sweetie!"  
  
"Morning," came the sleepy, mumbled reply.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
Leo smiled. "The best sleep I've had in weeks thanks to you."  
  
She giggled and squirmed up to where she could look directly into his eyes. "What do you want to do today?" she questioned.  
  
"Piper, you know what I want to do today," he grinned.  
  
Piper slapped him playfully knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Well I guess we should just play it by ear then," she suggested.  
  
"Good idea," he smiled. He gently began to nibble on her ear. "Very good idea."  
  
Piper squealed as he began to kiss her face and neck. "Wait, wait, wait! I have morning breath!"  
  
He rolled his eyes as she squirmed out of his hold and reached over to her night table to grab a pack of mints. She popped on in her mouth and he grabbed them from her taking one for himself.  
  
"Alright," she exclaimed, "now you may continue!"  
  
He smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and devouring her neck.  
  
  
  
Down deep in the underworld Maximus paced back and forth in deep thought. Destroying the Charmed Ones was a one way ticket to being destroyed yourself. But it was worth a try if the Source was on your tail. He figured he could go down while trying to kill the Charmed Ones and that would give him at least some glory for trying. Or he could go down in shame by the Source. I need a plan. Can't do anything without a plan, he thought.  
  
"Alright Maximus," he said, "how to destroy the Charmed Ones."  
  
Great! Now I'm talking to myself, he thought. I'm on my way to going mad!  
  
"To get them down a sister would be a start. But that's been done, and then failed to work. But what if I were to take something from each of them? To weaken them! Now we're getting somewhere!"  
  
He sat paced more in deep thought finding a way to weaken them. Finding that he was getting nowhere he decided to call on some help. He decided to summon a demon he had connections with. An old demon named Garron.  
  
Garron responded to the summoning and grinned when he saw Maximus.  
  
"I take it you need help with the Charmed Ones?" Garron asked.  
  
"You know?" responded Maximus.  
  
"Everyone knows. How can I help you?"  
  
"I need to figure out how to weaken them. To make them less of a threat."  
  
Garron looked at his friend. "You and about a million other demons. Well you could try by taking something away. Something they take for granted. Like their..." Garron paused for a moment, "Like their senses! Human senses aid the witches. For example, if they could not see, the couldn't know where you were. If they could not hear, they wouldn't be able to know you were approaching from behind. If they could not speak, they couldn't use spells or call to one another."  
  
Maximus began to catch on to Garron's idea. He began to like it too. "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil."  
  
"Exactly!" Garron exclaimed.  
  
"But how?" Maximus questioned his friend.  
  
"Call for them. Summon them in order. The eldest's sight, the middle sister's hearing, and the youngest's ability to speak. It is possible."  
  
Maximus smiled, "Then it will be done." 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am very slow so give me a break.if you like it review.if you don't.then okay. And BTW way..I am sort of working off an idea and I have no idea where this is going.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Prue sat at the kitchen table thinking about her conversation with Phoebe earlier that morning. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Every one has problems. Only somehow, I don't think being a super powerful witch is on of them. She loved being a witch, saving the world and all, but let's face facts; it didn't exactly do wonders for one's social life.  
  
She closed her eyes, silently wishing, that in that very moment, all her problems would disappear. Like magic, she thought. She opened her eyes and suddenly it seemed the whole world had gone black. Oh God, Prue thought, fear seizing her, I can't see anything! What's happening?  
  
She began to feel her way out of the kitchen, towards the stairs, to get Piper. She heard someone walking. It seemed to sound like they were towards her.  
  
"Piper?" she asked.  
  
"Try again," the voice came. It was a very masculine voice and was dripping with hate.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Prue growled.  
  
"You dead," the voice responded.  
  
The last thing Prue remembered was a sharp pain and falling into the blackness.  
  
Maximus laughed as he shimmered back to the Underworld. She never saw it coming, he thought wryly. With one Charmed One down, he began to plan for the next two.  
  
Back upstairs Piper stood in the shower singing.  
  
"I'm in the shower and I'm writing a song." she sang cheerfully.  
  
Oh my, she thought, I've been watching way too much Friends. She heard Leo open and close the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Piper," Leo smiled.  
  
She peered over the glass and smiled at him. Maybe I should stop singing now, she thought with a giggle.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she replied. She watched as he began to brush his teeth and then went back to her shower.  
  
"So," Leo began, "what do you want to do today?"  
  
After receiving no response, he tried again.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Leo walked over to the shower and opened the door scaring Piper in the process.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he told her. Piper looked at him.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said sorry," he replied.  
  
"Leo, I can't hear you," she said starting to worry.  
  
"What do you mean you can't hear me?" he asked, "I'm standing right here!"  
  
Piper stopped for a moment and tried to listen. She couldn't hear anything. Not Leo, not the water running. She heard absolutely nothing.  
  
"Oh my god Leo!" she exclaimed, "I can't hear anything!"  
  
Leo just looked at her, worry etched all over his face.  
  
Phoebe sat in her class daydreaming. She knew she had come back to college to learn and to graduate, and to finish where she had left off. And it was true; she wanted to have a real job someday. And this was the way to start. But it was so boring! So she daydreamed. She was mostly thinking about her life with her sisters. Ever since they found out they were witches, it was pretty much nonstop demonic activity. She enjoyed being a witch and being something out of the ordinary. Phoebe was never one to be ordinary.  
  
She was startled when she heard her professor calling her name. Well if that isn't a rude interruption, she thought.  
  
"Well Phoebe, do you know the answer?" he asked.  
  
Trying to think quickly Phoebe stuttered for a moment.  
  
"Sometime today Miss Halliwell!" he exclaimed. Phoebe could tell he was getting quite impatient.  
  
I guess I-don't-know will have to do, Phoebe thought.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Phoebe tried again, to no avail.  
  
"Not funny Miss Halliwell," her professor said, quite annoyed.  
  
He called upon another student who managed to muster the correct answer.  
  
"Correct Mister Williams," the professor said, "maybe you could give Miss Halliwell some pointers on how to pay attention!"  
  
Phoebe just looked at him, ignoring his comment. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
A/N: Okay..so y'all let me know if I should continue.I live off your comments here people! 


	3. Realization

A/N: I know I am totally slow, but I made this story up and didn't bother to come up with an ending.so now I'm makin' it up as I go along! Ideas help!  
  
Phoebe raced home as fast as possible. She knew some kind of evil was afoot here. It had to be. No one just loses their voice in the middle of a class. No one mortal anyway. She hopped in Prue's car and raced home. Prue would know what to do.  
  
Piper quickly got out of the shower and dressed herself. Leo had gone to check with the Elders as soon as they realized something was wrong. Piper hoped he got back soon. She knew he'd have an answer, or at least a few comforting words. Not that she's be able to hear them anyway, she thought. She got dressed hurriedly and headed down to the kitchen. Prue would know what was going on. She walked into the kitchen to find Prue face down on the floor, knocked out cold.  
  
"Prue!" she shouted. Questions racked her brain. Why hadn't Prue called her? What if Prue had called her and Piper couldn't hear her?  
  
She was thinking when Prue began to come to. Piper stood above her staring down at her. Little did she know Prue couldn't see her.  
  
"Piper," Prue called," I need your help!"  
  
Piper read her lips ans wondered why Prue was calling her name and staring directly at her. Her blue eyes seemed to look at Piper with fear.  
  
"Prue, I'm right here," Piper told her.  
  
Prue jumped at the sound of Piper's voice. "Oh thank God! Piper, I can't see!"  
  
"What?" came the confused reply.  
  
"I said I can't see!" Prue repeated.  
  
"Prue, I can't hear you. I can't hear anything," Piper told her.  
  
Prue shouted for Leo and a shower of miraculous blue lights appeared in the shape of a man behind Piper. Leo touched her shoulder and Piper jumped and whirled around to face him, her hands extended to freeze any signs of danger.  
  
"Piper, it's just me! Calm down," he told her.  
  
She saw his face and immediately moved to his embrace throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh Leo thank God! Prue can't see!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Leo replied, "the Elders seem to think a demon has found some way to remove your senses."  
  
"Say what?" Piper asked.  
  
As Leo attempted to explain to Piper what he had just said Prue stood impatiently waiting for more information. Just then Phoebe burst through the door flailing her arms wildly and moving her mouth in an attempt to tell them all something.  
  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo watched as Phoebe's mouth moved wildly trying to tell them what had happened and saw that no sound came out.  
  
"Let me guess," he said, "you can't speak?"  
  
Phoebe looked at him and nodded, curious as to how he knew without her telling him. These Whitelighter's really are something, she thought.  
  
Prue stood for a moment and then stomped her foot.  
  
"We are so screwed!"  
  
A/N: Please, Please review and tell me whether it's even worth going on. And some ideas would be nice. And some pointers. And I'd also like fries with that. Help me out here people! 


End file.
